You Stupid Twat!
by WinonaRose
Summary: We all have that ex that we just can't get over for the life of us! So does Draco. How can Draco ever get over Harry when he has him and Ginny shoved in his face? Poor Draco! Will he ever get back with Harry? :  I hope so! Rated T at the moment.


You Stupid Tw*at

Hehe this is perhaps slightly inspired by my own feelings for an ex of mine, thought i could vent by making a (hopefully) interesting fic out of it! we all have an ex who's an absolute twat right? so does draco :) and maaaan is he taking it badly when his ex boyfriend (Harry) seems to be cwtchy with his ex (Ginny), the girl who's made harry and draco's relationship a living hell and ultimatley it was becauser of her that their relationship ended prematurley... anyway just read and review.

Give it a chance J

* * *

**Don't look, Draco. Don't-**

Too late.

Draco's traitorous eyes flickered subtly to the Gryffindor table where _he _was talking to _it. _It of course being the ugly, ginger slut whom Draco would love to see squirming in pain.

Draco could feel the blood boiling through his veins, it sucked feeling like this. In love with your ex, in love with your enemy, yet at the same time absolutely hating his very existence and wishing he was dead. Okay perhaps not _dead,_ that would be quite harsh and Draco would be suffering even more then.

He couldn't describe his feelings for Potter -yes just because they fucked doesn't mean he's going to refer to him as Harry especially when said boy dumped him merely 2 months before- his head hurt every time he thought about the boy. A mixture of pain, longing, loathing, love, resentment and anger filled the blonde every time his mind wandered to the boy wonder, which was ninety-nine percent of the time. No matter what he did he couldn't get the boy out of his head.

**Time heals all? Pfft, it's been two months and the twat is_ still _in my head- **

**-Wha... What is she doing? Get your filthy mudblood-loving hands off him!**

The blonde-haired Slytherin couldn't believe that the ginger minger had the audacity to put her hand on *his* ex-boyfriends arm as if she was allowed to. Who gave her that right? Oh how he'd love to march over there, grab the weasel bitch by her hair and drag her out of the great hall where he'd continue to hex her into an oblivion till all that remained of her was dust**.**

"Draco..? Are you okay?" a voice filled his hearing range, breaking him out of his Weasel-bitch induced train of thought.

"What?" Draco snapped.

"Well it's just... you've massacred that piece of bacon enough haven't you? It's already dead, no need to kill it again." Stupid Blaise, why doesn't he just piss off?

"..." Draco looked down at his plate and indeed his food didn't really look appetising anymore from the intense cutting he hadn't realised he was doing... Oh great now they were all laughing at him. "Just shut up! For Merlin's sake, it's not _that_ funny!"

Unsurprisingly, this made his so-called friends laugh harder.

Draco sighed in annoyance, he didn't need this. He was already annoyed enough as it was.

"Fine whatever, laugh it up like the immature children you all are!"

Unconsciously, Draco glanced at Potter -Who was laughing it up with mudblood Granger ignoring she-weasel (Ha-ha bint.)- and walked proudly, nose in the air and everything, out of the great hall.

**Fuck my life.**

**

* * *

**

It was in Potions that afternoon when Draco felt eyes on his back as he was fiercely scribbling notes on his parchment. Giving into the temptation to look, Draco put down his quill and subtly looked over his shoulder. He almost had a heart attack when his eyes met with familiar emerald ones. He could feel himself tremble and wondered whether anyone else could hear the violent beating of his heart against his chest.

Harr- _Potter_ 's expression was unreadable, almost vacant. Draco glared and gave him the dirtiest look he could muster before quickly turning back around to face the front. He didn't want to see a hateful look that was surely on Potter's face to dampen his mood even further.

Why did Potter have to confuse him all the time? Wasn't it enough that the memory of their short term relationship kept haunting Draco every night? He didn't find it fair how he was the only one who was suffering.

Draco silently cursed the higher powers who had given him _this_ life.

Picking up his discarded quill, Draco continued to jot down all that was said by their dreary potions professor.

His interest wavered slightly and the blonde began doodling on the other side of his parchment.

I love Harry

Harry for Draco

Draco loves Harry 4ever

Draco Potter.

Draco looked to the left and right slightly to make sure no one had seen what he had written and frantically began scribbling them out. Especially the last one. Draco Potter? What the hell? Just because he fancied him doesn't mean he wanted to spend the rest of his life with the cretin.

The blonde felt like bashing his head against the table. This silliness needed to stop and it needed to stop today. As in right now.

Maybe he could obliviate himself...?

"How about you, Mister Malfoy?"

Snapping Draco out of his reverie the blonde sputtered out with questionable eloquence "Huh?"

Everyone had turned to look at him and Draco felt himself tensing up.

"Do you agree with what Miss Granger just said...?" Snape gave Draco an unimpressed, dark look that translated to 'Say the right answer or suffer with a week's worth of detention'.

"Uhh.." Draco cleared his throat. "No?" He prayed it was what Snape wanted to hear.

"Exactly Miss Granger, that's the majority against your argument so therefore you are indeed incorrect..."

**Phew! That was close, well done Draco. Silly of you to doubt yourself-!**

A harsh nudge collided with his ribcage resulting him in immediately turning to the source.

"What?" Draco whispered with irritation to Pansy who was seated right next to him.

She inclined her head slightly to the piece of parchment on the table (no *not* his shameful one).

Draco furrowed his brows slightly, picking up the note with mild curiosity.

'My bedroom at 7?'

Well... This better not be what he thought it was! Draco's eyes widened in shock. He quickly scrawled a reply below.

'Um... NO? I'm gay?'

Shoving the parchment in Pansy's direction, he carried on pretending to know what Professor Snape was teaching until he was greeted with a harsh kick to his lower leg that almost made him yell out load.

Bloody hell, that hurt!

Ready to give Pansy a piece of his mind, he turned to her and was greeted with an exasperated looking Pansy who placed the parchment on his leg underneath the table. Draco wasted no time in opening it.

'You twit! You know that wasn't what I meant! Just come to my room later... got hot gossip and need to talk to you about *your* wayward moods, mister!'

Wow, did he feel silly. Saying that, one could never tell with Pansy. She was known to have a reputation and did at one time fancy Draco, even if it was first year. It still counted.

Jeez, he could remember running away from that crazy eleven year old who used to stalk his every move. He'd even go as far as hiding in the boys bathroom sometimes, it was that bad!

Draco cringed at the memory, glad those days were long gone.

He looked over at Pansy and nodded his head slightly in agreement, before averting his gaze from her dark brown eyes.

She had nice eyes to be fair, Draco loved brown eyes. He wished he was born with brown eyes. They gave a doe-eyed look that the blonde was envious of.

"...Now get out of my sight all of you."

Must be the end of the class, not that Draco had learnt anything.

Hastily packing his stuff away, he made his way out of the room where he was bashed none-too-gently in the shoulder...

...By his idiot of an ex.

The git even had the cheek to give him a quick smirk. What the fuck. Draco responded by giving him the finger to which Harry shook his head and appeard to be tutting. Dick.

His frustration with the boy contradicted with the painful constriction in his heart. What was his game? He wasn't going to pretend he knew what was going on in that tiny brain of his.

Maybe it's just Draco reading too much into silly little things.

Draco sighed dejectedly and made his way back to the common room.

* * *

It's hard living with a broken heart every day. Even harder when the source of your broken heart is within your vicinity every day. It is actually impossible to get over that person when you're almost constantly around them. Seeing them happy and smiling, surrounded by their friends and you not being a part of that. It's as if he's forgotten all about you, forgotten about how happy he was with you as if you were nothing to him. Just a past time. He was better off without you and so much happier evidently. He probably doesn't think about you at all unless you're brought up in conversation by one of his friends and when he does think about you, he's surely thinking 'glad that's over!'. How deppressing.

And this is how Draco feels.

It hurts okay? It hurts like a bitch.

He'd give anything to have the other boy in his arms, to be encircled by the other boy. To be kissed by those familiar soft lips and held tenderly by gentle hands. He hadn't had that in 2 months now. Well one and a half months...

Why one and a half months do you say?

Well...

So it started like this, just 2 weeks after Harry had broken up with Draco.

Flashback:

It was nine o clock, and Draco was finishing off his charms essay that was due the next day. Seated in the now eerily silent library, candle light flames creating ominous shadows, Draco couldn't wait to get out of there. He didn't know where Pince had gone as it was close to closing time, but he really couldn't bring himself to caring either.

"Draco..?"

Draco jumped, shocked at the sound of his name coming from a familiar voice. He turned his head so quick he almost gave himself whiplash to be greeted with... thin air. He cocked his head in concern. Did he imagine his name being called? Maybe this mess with Harry was making him go crazy.

"It's only me."

Lo and behold, a figure in Gryffindor robes appeared in front of his eyes holding that accursed invisibility cloak. He should have known. Nevertheless, This didn't suppress Draco's confusion. Why was Harry here talking to him?

"What do you want?" Draco muttered unfazed, bringing his attention back to his work. In reality, the blonde's nerves were trembling and he nothing could have drawn his attention away from his beautiful... ex... boyfriend of 2 weeks.

"Uhh..." The Gryffindor looked at Draco's silvery blonde head before glancing at the work Draco was doing. "Wanted to ask you about the charms homework?"

"...Do you or do you not have Granger for that?" Draco said sarcastically as if he was speaking to a child.

"Well-" Harry began.

"That's what I thought, why don't you ask her instead of disturbing me? I'm a bit busy as you can see." Draco inclined his head to the books and papers that were strewn accross the table.

"She's err, busy with Ron."

"Um.. okay that's disgusting. Too much information, Potter." Draco rolled his eyes at the dimwit. Sometimes he wondered why he liked the boy.

"Ha-ha, my bad." Potter slapped himself upside the head, thinking he was a comedian. Draco stifled laughter despite this poor attempt at humour.

"Now, be gone with you." Draco said to him stiffly.

"Okay." was the dissapointing answer he was given.

Ten seconds later Draco looked up to see Harry was no longer there. The familiar emptiness flooded Draco once more... Stupid Potter disturbing him like that... as if he'd be able to do any work now.

Lifting his satchel from the floor he began packing away his stuff and that was when he noticed a floating piece of parchment being waved right in front of his face. Taking a step back in surprise he went to grab it and the parchment floated away from his grasp until it was dangling just out of his reach. He was beginning to wonder whether it was one of the poltergeists of the school -like that damn Peeves- before he heard a boyish chuckle.

He knew exactly who it was.

"Potter give it back." Draco said sternly to be answered with nothing but the scrunching noise of the parchment. "If you damage my work, you _will_ be sorry."

"Hah! Don't make me laugh Malfoy! I'm not scared of you!" Came the defiant retort.

"I'll hex you!" The blonde threatened, wand at the ready.

"Fine." The fool, still hidden beneath the invisibility cloak and holding onto Draco's work, ran further into the library.

Right that's it. Draco stood up and followed, jogging slightly, to where Harry went.

"Give it back! It took me ages to do it!" Draco moaned, secretly hoping Harry wouldn't give it back because he was having too much fun.

"Hah! No! I need it, think I might give it to Professor Flitwick as my own. This better be worth an E Dray!"

**Dray... why do you have to call me that? As if we were still... us.**

"Well no, because I'd just tell him it was mine and I'm sure he would suss out it wasn't yours because you don't have the brain capacity to write such an essay of quality!"

"Ouch, that hurt Dray." Harry laughed slightly and took off the invisibility cloak, throwing it on top of a near-by desk.

"Give it back, Potter." Draco said arms folding accross his chest, not even trying to keep the smile from his face. What a buzz it was to be flirting with your ex after hours. He loved it.

"No." He placed the parchment on a shelf that was out of Draco's reach and smiled. "Ha-ha, too bad you aren't taller to reach it!"

"I'll just levitate it back." The blonde quickly said, wanting to outsmart Potter.

"Go on then,"

"I don't have my wand on me do I," Why did he put it in his bag again? Oh yeah, because he's smart.

"That's intelligent of you! If Voldy came right now and attacked you, you wouldn't be able to defend yourself because you were too silly to pick up your wand. You silly billy, Dray." The half-blooded wizard reached over and messed Draco's immaculate blonde hair up, giving it a dishevelled appearance.

"You know not to touch the hair, Harry. Out of bounds!" Harry just snorted in response. "Now give me my work back..."

"Yeah, that's not happening." The dark haired-teen leaned back against the wall.

"Harry..."

"Aw, but Dray, the fun will be over then..." Draco said nothing, not wanting to give anything away. "The fun would be over and we'll be back to normal..."

Again, Draco said nothing... partly because he didn't know what to say... he just continued to give Harry a stern look.

"Fine, but you have to give me a hug to have it back."

Draco was speechless, was this a joke? A game to harry? Because messing with his feelings wasn't Draco's idea of fun. This was only a small fraction of Draco's thought, he didn't need to be told twice before he restrained himself from throwing himself into Harry's outstretched arms. Harry's strong arms gripped Draco firmly around his waist and upper body. The blonde could even feel Harry's beating heart against his own chest. It was lovely... like coming home. A strange sensation.

The feelings Draco was feeling were too intense to describe... he just didn't want it to end. He wanted to be with Harry for the rest of his life at this moment.

Suddenly, Draco was lifted slightly and spun a few times in their embrace. A typical Harry hug. He couldn't help but let out a laugh and hid his face in the space between Harry's neck and shoulders, breathing in his scent. He loved the smell of Harry as freakish as it sounded. He didn't care though, he was a freak for Harry.

Harry chuckled in reply before looking down at Draco. "Now you have to kiss my cheek."

Draco looked into emerald green eyes... was he serious?

"Right here." Harry pointed to his cheek and inclined it in Draco's direction.

Tentatively, Draco pressed a soft kiss to Harry's cheek. He still wasn't sure whether Harry was just being a dick and messing around with his feelings, but he did it anyway. Not even five seconds after moving away did Harry move and sealed his lips against Draco's.

He melted against his ex-lover.

Holding each other tightly, as if it was the last kiss they'd share, both teenagers kissed each other passionately yet not without affection. Draco's hands found Harry's hair and Harry's hands rested on Draco's lower back. It was one of the best kisses they had shared.

Breaking the kiss, Harry reached to the shelf and grabbed Draco's work, passing it to him gently. "Here you go, Dray."

He then walked around Draco, grabbed his cloak from the table and left the library.

The blonde was left alone and confused.

What just happened? Why did Harry do that? Was he sorry? Did he want to get back together? Is this the start of them being on nicer terms?

So many questions flooded Draco's head. He didn't know what to think...

Why did everything have to be so complicated?

End flashback.

It wasn't the start of something new. It went back to the awkward-I-hate-you-cause-you're-my-ex phase.

* * *

Ahh I'm sorry if this fic doesn't make much sense, im writing it and my head is a mess.

hope you liked it, im sure many of you can relate to it. I sure can a bit too much lol.

would love to hear your thoughts so please review :)

Thank you!


End file.
